The LTO (Linear Tape Open) HH (Half-High) tape drive is commonly configured to have a SAS (Serial Attached SCSI) connector at the rear of the drive, near the bottom surface of the drive. When a user mounts the drive to a flat bottom surface and attempts to connect a mating SAS cable to the LTO HH tape drive, the connector of the cable often interferes with the mounting surface that the drive is mounted to. This problem usually is caused by the existing overmold structure or overmold of the connector on the cable. The dimensions of the overmold vary depending upon the supplier of the cable. Often times a user has an existing cable that works with may of the other devices in a server or library however it is not uncommon that this cable will not work with the LTO HH tape drive because of the interference discussed above. This condition is problematic adding to the complexity of system installations since connecting the tape drive through existing cables supplied by various vendors is a hit or miss proposition. Because of the added complexity of the installation, customers are confronted with the added costs of replacing cables that won't fit the drive, but are otherwise serviceable. What is needed is a low-cost adapter to enable customers to use the LTO HH tape drive with the existing SAS cables.